Cadres de la Fondation Hanso
The Executive Bios page is a section of the Hanso Foundation website which lists executives and board of directors of the Hanso Foundation. Executive Bios , 2003: Alvar Hanso, photographed during one of the many humanitarian and diplomatic ventures for what he has become renowned.]] Each sub-page of the Executive's Bios shows an image acompanied by a brief biography of who they are. Alvar Hanso CEO & Founder :Main article Alvar Hanso. 'Alvar Hanso first made his mark during the Second World War, providing munitions to various resistance movements around Europe. After the War, Hanso became the leading purveyor of high-technology armaments for NATO. After decades of keeping the world safe through the development of sophisticated weapons systems, Hanso turned his attention to critical areas of science and technology, always searching for new ways to improve the human experience and create a brighter future for all humanity. Still running his vast network of companies, Hanso has set new standards for philanthropy and the support of pure scientific research for the betterment of the entire race.' (from http://www.thehansofoundation.org/) Note: The picture used is the same picture from the Swan Orientation Film that has a copyright of 1980. Dr Thomas Mittelwerk :Main article Thomas Mittelwerk. 'As President and Chief Technologist of The Hanso Foundation, Dr. Werner Mittelwerk humbly serves as Alvar Hanso's right hand and chief adviser. Born in Austria, Mittelwerk's early years instilled a work ethic that has helped fuel The Hanso Foundation's engine of progress for over twenty years. Losing his mother to rare genetic disorder at a young age, Mittelwerk dedicated himself to become the world's foremost authority on biology and genetics. At eighteen, still pursuing at Caltech, Alvar Hanso personally drafted him to join The Hanso Foundation. In his role as President of The Hanso Foundation, Mittelwerk's leadership has ensured prodigious contributions to numerous scientific disciplines, all in the name of insuring a better future for the whole of humanity.' (from http://www.thehansofoundation.org/) An additional login has appeared in the middle of Werner Mittelwerk's bio. Enter "heir apparent" and a girl in a hospital gown will appear in a doorway. Click on the girl and you will go to a document and a red line will mark on the page. Click on the red slash and you will get a message. Hugh McIntyre :Main article Hugh McIntyre. 'A veteran U.N. translator with an extensive background in public relations, Communications Director Hugh McIntyre serves as the public voice of The Hanso Foundation. Abiding by his motto, "accuracy and transparency above all," McIntyre ensures The Hanso Foundation's global partnerships are maintained with the same respect Alvar Hanso has for humanity as a whole. Deeply committed to family values, McIntyre sits on the boards of several international family organiztions and ensures that the message of The Hanso Foundation in always in alignment with its founder's mission.' (from http://thehansofoundation.org/) Using the password "the mouthpiece" in this location brings the user to a persephone hack which contains a video clip of McIntyre with another woman, and several receipts from his european "business trip". Hugh McIntyre was killed in a automobile 'accident' along with Darla; see Rachel Blake France 01 and Hugh McIntyre for more information. Peter Thompson :Main article Peter Thompson. 'Born in Terre Haute, Indiana in 1959, Peter Thompson earned degrees from Loyola University and The University of Chicago Law School before embarking on a successful career as a corporate attorney-until a lifetime of smoking left Thompson with an impossible prognosis: inoperable lung and pancreatic cancer. Thompson's search for a cure landed him at the Alvar Hanso Cancer Center in Geneva, Switzerland. Following a miraculous recovery, Thompson offered his expertise to Alvar Hanso, eventually becoming Vice President, General Counsel, and Secretary of The Hanso Foundation. A direct beneficiary of Alvar Hanso's vision, Thompson works tirelessly to protect the Hanso Foundation's humanitarian efforts-his sweeping future for all.' (from http://thehansofoundation.org/) Peter Thompson's page has been updated with letters flashing over his picture. These letters spell out "survivor guilt" which is the password that you need to enter into the hidden text box beneath his picture. Board of Directors Currently, all that can be accessed of the Board of Directors are their names and most of their photographs. Accessing any of their details returns a Username/Password protected login screen. All of the images of the Board of Directors are stock photos, except Liddy Wales. * Jacob Vanderfield * Liddy Wales * Lawrence Peck * Dick Cheever UPDATE : If you go on either Jacob Vanderfield or Lawrence Peck's profile, you can log into persephone once again by using the details : Password : inmate asylum Catégorie:L'Expérience Lost Cades de la Fondation Hanso